<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Camping by grandmelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802894">Comfort Camping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon'>grandmelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, No Romance, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Shiro's canon pre-kerb disability, Underage Drinking, implied chronic illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene post Adam and Shiro's break-up. Keith takes Shiro out to the desert to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to finally post some short stuff I wrote for zine applications. TW: Keith underage drinking, Shiro's disease meaning he shouldn't drink either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What're you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro ruminates over the question. A desert campout under the stars was one of the most romantic things he could think of. Two people laid out on a warm blanket, the crackling of a fire and a bottle of whiskey between them as they admire the overwhelming beauty above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been thinking about how ironic it was that he was there, side by side a scrappy teen who was doing his best to cheer him up. Cheer him up from a five-year relationship going down the drain after the final straw broke the camel's back, Kerberos. The last issue in a myriad of arguments and malcontents. Regardless of what had come to be an inevitability in Shiro’s mind, there was a heartbreaking finality in it that he wasn’t ready for. He had seen it coming, and somehow still never imagined there could be a future without Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kerberos,” Shiro says, it’s not a lie. “Thanks for this, Keith. Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he mumbles beside him. “You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro almost believes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brings the bottle of whiskey to his lips, the liquid burning his throat and setting his chest on fire. It’s strong. It makes his fingers and nose tingle something pleasant as he holds the bottle out for Keith to take, pulling it back when the other reaches out for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re underage,” Shiro accuses. Keith huffs and snatches it out of his hand, Shiro laughing as the other gulps it down. Shiro stands, stumbling a little as he rises to his feet, his head swimming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drunk already, old-man?” Keith teases. Shiro snorts, steadying himself. “I bet I could drink you under the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro had no doubts about that, laughing as the tingling in his nose spread across his cheeks and to his ears. “Well excuse me for being a lightweight. It’s not like I have much practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause in the air, the crackling of the firewood the only sound before Keith curses. “I forgot—are you even allowed to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but neither are you,” Shiro hums, holding out a hand. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the other finally grabs his hand Shiro hauls Keith up. Two-thirds of the amber liquid are gone before Keith’s as red-faced and giggly as Shiro. They dance under the night sky to the beats coming out of an old stereo Keith had dragged out there with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s legs are far too sure in their movement, swinging Shiro around until he’s crying with laughter. The shorter dips him once and they almost fall, clutching onto to each other’s arms and scuffing their feet against the dry desert rock. Shiro feels the swirl of elation and melancholy turn into a warm burn that spreads throughout his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collapse under the stars, curled into each other, counting the twinkling lights.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/melonmachinery">fandom twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/grandmelon">writing twitter</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>